Femmes damnées
by Koba54
Summary: Série de romances angst aux scénarios plus ou moins développés, yuri et hétéro (présence possible et ponctuelle de Raki, Cid, Garth, Duph, Isley, Rigald), mais surtout yuri, puisque ce sera essentiellement entre Claymores. C'est bien sûr 100 % glauque.
1. Une et deux

.

 **Femmes damnées**

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi et le titre, comme souvent dans mes recueils, n'est pas de moi._

 _J'inaugure un nouveau recueil de one-shots, pof. Bon, comme je n'en ai présentement fini aucun sur Claymore et sur ce thème (sauf celui-ci), je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça deviendra. Possible que plus rien du tout n'apparaisse ici, mais possible que si. (Car, d'habitude, avant de commencer à publier un nouveau recueil, j'attends d'avoir un minimum de trucs à mettre dedans, sinon mon profil serait farci de "recueils" à chapitres orphelins, je me connais, mais là, allez savoir, je fais autrement). Et bien sûr, comme on est sur Claymore, ça sera répugnant. Alors âmes sensibles... arf, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'y a pas d'âmes sensibles sur ce fandom. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Une et deux**

 _Personnages: Alicia & Beth_

 _Rating: M_

 _Avertissements: Yuri et donc inceste. Désespoir absolu._

 _J'ai employé "éveil" et "exaltation" comme synonymes pour éviter des répétitions. Pas très orthodoxe (trolololololol) mais vous êtes prévenus._

.

Elles sont nées deux, et pourtant, on les a contraintes à ne devenir qu'une.

Un seul et même esprit, dans deux entités distinctes. Car le lien d'âme ne fonctionne que si les personnalités des êtres qu'il noue sont suffisamment proches, conditionnées, lissées, pour qu'un de leurs corps puisse accepter deux âmes en même temps.

Elles ne sont rien, l'une sans l'autre, car elles n'ont ni intelligence, ni pensée: deux coquilles vides, sans heurts, absolument parfaites, mais creuses et désespérément tristes.

On les a dépossédées de tout: il ne leur reste rien. La rébellion, pour peu qu'elle existe, avancera sans elles. Elles ne disposent plus d'assez de réflexion pour s'y engager. Elles ne sont qu'une machine à tuer, scindée en deux enveloppes charnelles, identiques, impeccables et totalement fades.

La seule résistance qu'il leur reste, c'est celle-là: l'union de leurs corps, présidant au détachement de leurs âmes. Lorsqu'elles se regardent, s'enflamment l'une pour l'autre, s'attirent, se touchent, se caressent, se font gémir, se mordent et se pénètrent, Alicia et Beth échappent à leur triste condition de robots, pas même humains puisque de ça aussi, on les a privées. Les nuits où, de sœurs, elles deviennent amantes, les cris qu'elles poussent ne sont pas que des râles de luxure, mais bien aussi les revendications de deux âmes distinctes, et qui hurlent en chœur leur individualité.

Les hommes en noir ne comprennent pas cela, sinon ils les sépareraient. Les empêcheraient. Car ils savent, bien entendu, et ils laissent faire, songeant que ce n'est pas cher payé que de fermer l'œil là-dessus, face aux services que ces deux-là peuvent leur rendre. Peut-être même que certains les observent: elles sentent parfois la présence de l'un ou de l'autre, à travers les cloisons. Mais elles n'en ont cure, et n'en gémissent que de plus belle.

Leurs cris leur confèrent une animalité qui ne font que les exalter davantage. Elle jouissent aussi de cette rébellion-là, paradoxalement discrète, car en apparence anodine: se laisser aller au bruit et à la fureur quand elles s'aiment, tels deux démons en train de festoyer.

Lorsque Alicia attaque sous sa forme de monstre, le plaisir qu'elle éprouve est vague, lointain, tant la concentration du combat le lui fait oublier. Il n'y a pas assez de place, dans son esprit étroit, pour deux sentiments aussi proches et contradictoires que le massacre et la jouissance. Beth, en revanche, ressent davantage l'éveil de sa jumelle comme une extase: c'est elle qui recueille son âme, elle qui reçoit ses sentiments, elle qui s'emplit de la libération du pouvoir d'Alicia. Malgré cela, la forte concentration nécessaire au maintien de l'âme de sa jumelle l'empêche de profiter pleinement des sensations de l'éveil.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Lorsqu'on les laisse seules, elles s'en vengent à leur manière. Le plaisir charnel qu'elles tirent de leurs formes humaines n'est pas aussi puissant que la sensation d'exaltation, naturellement, mais symboliquement, il est assez fort pour les contenter.

Alors elles s'observent, se dévêtent lentement, s'effleurent pour faire naître sur leurs peaux parfaites les écailles monstrueuses de la chair de poule. Leurs bouches se mêlent parfois, avant de se parcourir mutuellement, laissant derrière elles un liseré de salive luisante, scintillante à la lueur des bougies, et qui rappelle l'épiderme humide, englué, de ces tentaculaires corps d'éveillés qu'elles combattent, tronçonnent, tuent. Elles ne leur ressemblent guère, car leur apparence de yoma fait davantage l'effet d'une carapace chitineuse. Mais elles se complaisent dans cette mascarade de métamorphose: jouer le rôle des monstres qu'elles éliminent est plus excitant que toutes les caresses du monde!

Ensuite, leurs doigts entrent en jeu. Ils se font griffes de démons, mais lacèrent sans trancher. Parfois, elles aimeraient pouvoir les allonger comme ces lianes meurtrières dont les abyssales transpercent leurs proies: elles ne le font jamais, car libérer leur yoki durant ces pratiques, ne serait-ce que de manière infime, serait trop dangereux. Alors elles s'enserrent, se laissent tomber au sol, nouent leurs jambes et leurs bras autour du corps de l'autre, tel un nœud de serpents, et s'oppressent, et s'étouffent, allant parfois jusqu'à la quasi-asphyxie. Puis elles se délacent et se fouillent mutuellement, guettant l'entrée des cavités du corps qui permettent d'éveiller ses orages. Beth enfonce ses doigts dans la bouche d'Alicia qui les mord et les suce, tandis que les siens cherchent à pénétrer son sexe. Ou bien les rôles s'inversent et se mélangent. Les langues se lient, remplacent les doigts parfois, aussi rampantes et serpentines que les membres difformes des yomas. Lorsqu'elles ne peuvent plus y résister, leurs gestes s'accordent sur un même rythme qui monte, accélère, devient frénétique, se mue en rage d'enfoncer, frotter, déchirer, faire crier, jusqu'à ce qu'elles éprouvent la sensation divine des amants: être deux, mais ne plus faire qu'un.

Les voici: Alicia et Beth. Sœurs sacrifiées devenues amantes par un geste instinctif de protestation. Un geste, cependant, que leurs faibles esprits ne savent même pas comprendre ni nommer.

À elles deux, elles sont la plus puissante et la plus fidèle arme de l'Organisation. À elles seules, elles sont le plus dangereux serpent dissimulé en son sein.

Elles sont deux et une, et pourtant, une et deux.

.


	2. Deux secrètes tombent l'armure

_Disclaimer: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi._

 _Alerte Spoil: cet os raconte l'une des dernières cases du manga._

 _Pour Corporal Queen :)_

* * *

 **Deux secrètes tombent l'armure**

 _Personnages: Galatea et Dietrich_

 _Rating: C'est mignon. Tous publics, même! (avec un peu d'alcool)_

.

Elles ne pensaient pas qu'elles auraient les moyens de remplir leur promesse. Celle, faite d'une façon un peu folle, de se retrouver une fois tout terminé pour aller boire un verre. Et pourtant, on y était.

Rabona, juste après la victoire. Galatea et Dietrich sont assises face à face. Sérieuses. Ce qui se passe alors n'a pas besoin de mots. Ni même de regard, ce regard que Galatea n'a plus, plus de la même manière. Au fond, Dietrich et elle se regardent, mais du regard de l'âme, pas de celui, finalement superficiel, de leurs sens externes. Les autres Claymore le perçoivent, à des degrés divers: ces deux-là se jaugent, se reniflent sans bouger d'un cil, évaluant la force de l'autre à travers le prisme de leurs yokis.

Mais voilà, ça faisait partie du pari: rien ne sert de boire si l'on n'abaisse par ses barrières de démon. Il faut accepter de mettre son pouvoir entre parenthèses pour laisser les effets de l'alcool s'emparer de leurs organismes. Défaire l'armure, en somme. Baisser sa garde devant l'ennemi. Se foutre à poils, même, s'il le faut. Et s'offrir, aux regards, aux gestes, comme un défi. Pour ces deux femmes, si secrètes à leur manière, si lointaines, si rigides, chacune dans leur genre, rationalistes et logiciennes à l'extrême, aimant le contrôle, l'absolu, le devoir, c'est là une épreuve redoutable.

Mais elle s'y jettent, au même moment, sans hésiter, comme on plonge dans une mer glacée sur un coup de tête. L'abaissement des remparts est un véritable dévoilement: intime, malgré la foule qui les entoure, il provoque chez elles un imperceptible rougissement intérieur, ainsi qu'un éclat provoquant dans les yeux de Dietrich et dans le sourire de Galatea, mais qu'elles sont seules à remarquer.

Le tenancier apporte la bouteille et sert. Le premier verre les réchauffe. Elles se sourient. Le deuxième est aisé. Le troisième s'écoule déjà plus lentement. La chaleur monte à la gorge, puis aux joues, au front, à la tête, s'installe, augmente. Les impressions de la salle s'épaississent, se brouillent. D'étranges idées leur viennent, stupides et hors-sujet ou bien assurément troublantes. Et toujours elles se jaugent. Quelle élégance, quel raffinement, admire l'une; quel maintien, quelle force, remarque l'autre. Voici venir le quatrième verre, qu'elles avalent nonchalamment. Puis le cinquième. Le sixième. L'inhibition est totalement tombée, cette fois. Et le reste du bar est englouti par un flou de sons et de couleurs.

Dietrich a l'impression d'avoir oublié leur premier enjeu. Galatea se demande quelle est cette chaleur qui émane de son adversaire. A mesure qu'elles boivent, la lenteur s'installe dans leurs gestes. Alors que les premiers verres se vidaient rapidement, avec énergie, les suivants se dégustent, non sans sensualité. Portant le septième – à moins que ça ne soit le huitième, le décompte est confus – à leurs lèvres, elles en effleurent les parois avec plus de douceur et de sensualité, sans même s'en rendre compte. L'alcool roule sur leurs langues, tout en rondeur, tandis qu'elles déglutissent lentement.

Galatea repose son verre. Fermement. Elle entend que Dietrich ne l'imite pas.

Le verre se brise soudain sur le sol et la fait sursauter. Un bruit mat lui apprend que sa compagne de beuverie vient de s'effondrer sur la table, vaincue.

– Déjà? s'étonne-t-elle, mais je suis juste un peu pompette, moi!

Elle ment, mais si peu. Elle est déjà plus que joyeuse, et surtout, vibrante. Prête à aller plus loin. A défier toutes les autres, y compris Hélène (ce puits sans fond, quelle imprudence!), et ce sans hésitation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle ne regrette rien. Ni son ivresse, ni sa défaite, un peu plus tard. Sa conscience affaiblie n'éprouve qu'une vague satisfaction lorsque ses camarades l'emportent et la déposent sur la même couche qu'une Dietrich endormie et ronflante. D'instinct Galatea, complètement décomplexée par les excès, se pelotonne contre la froide Claymore et joue, toujours joyeuse, avec une de ses mèches blondes, effleurant sa joue au passage. Le monde autour d'elle tourne. La chaleur de Dietrich est réconfortante. Peu à peu, elle s'endort du lourd sommeil des ivrognes.

Quand elles se réveilleront, tireront-elles quelque chose de leur expérience, de leur rencontre? Y aura-t-il suite à cette folie ou bien oublieront-elles ce moment d'égarement, ces armures autour d'elles répandues pour redevenir la fière Galatea et la sérieuse Dietrich? Ceci, disait le conteur, est une autre histoire, qui sera contée une autre fois.

.


	3. Roxanne la Vampire

_Disclaimer: Claymore appartient à Norihiro Yagi._

* * *

 **Roxanne la Vampire**

 _J'avais envie de revenir sur l'histoire de ce personnage, que j'avais trouvée fascinante._

 _Ceci est un two-shot. "Suite" à venir._

 _Rating: T+_

 _._

On l'avait affublée de surnoms aussi divers que ses techniques et ses amantes : Roxanne la Mignonne, Roxanne la Changeante, Roxanne la Lunatique, Roxane de l'Amour et de la Haine, et même, quand elle ne risquait pas d'entendre, Roxanne la Copieuse ou Roxanne la Salope (pour celles qui auraient aimé briguer ses faveurs mais qu'elle avait dédaignées). En vérité, c'est Roxanne la Vampire qu'il aurait fallu dire, et cela se murmurait parfois, vu la fâcheuse tendance de ses petites amies à mourir. Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'elle était déjà à chiffre unique lorsque l'on commença à se poser des questions, aussi personne n'osa, et ce surnom demeura lettre morte.

Oui, en vérité, c'eût été un excellent surnom, pour de nombreuses raisons et en particulier pour celle-ci: Roxanne n'avait pas nécessairement conscience du mal qu'elle causait. Elle agissait par instinct, autant que par amour.

Elle avait sincèrement aimé Uranus, par exemple, lorsqu'elle n'était encore que numéro trente-cinq. Son admiration sans bornes était authentique. Et c'est le cœur tout battant, des frissons dans le corps et les joues roses qu'elle l'avait attendue dans cette clairière où elles avaient parlé pour la première fois. Roxanne était aussi mignonne, torsadée de boucles, ondulante de sourires, qu'Uranus était carrée, de robuste constitution, avec sa chevelure de paille et ses épaules fortes. Elles n'étaient pas si éloignées dans le classement. Uranus avait l'orgueil de se croire susceptible de grimper dans les numéros: Roxanne flattait cette vanité en l'admirant. Et puis, cette façon de se mettre toujours en danger pendant les missions, à croire qu'elle aimait qu'on la sauve! Pauvre petite. Une vraie princesse en détresse. Uranus ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle était trop jolie, trop candide, elle avait besoin qu'on la protège.

Un jour, Roxanne lui demanda de lui faire travailler sa technique. Uranus se sentit très flattée. Et lorsque la demoiselle, à bout de souffle, piégée sous son bras, allongée par terre, lui fit ses yeux baissés et chastes de vierge qui s'abandonne, elle n'y put résister. Voilà sa princesse enlevée, à elle, sur la mousse de la forêt.

Tandis qu'Uranus l'embrassait, Roxanne prit bien soin de faire preuve de maladresse, tout en s'efforçant à la docilité. Sa feinte ingénuité et ses soupirs langoureux achevèrent de subjuguer sa compagne.

Roxanne vit bien qu'Uranus l'aimait chaque jour davantage. Peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui échappa si vite. Elle apprit à manier mieux qu'elle l'épée du diable et, à partir de là, n'éprouva plus que dégoût pour cette technique, autant que pour sa propriétaire.

Elle commença par refuser les caresses de son amie. Uranus se fâcha, tenta même de lui en extorquer, mais peine perdue. Sa propre technique la maintint à distance.

Lors d'une chasse à l'éveillé, Roxanne sentit qu'il était temps. D'Uranus, elle avait tout appris, tout découvert, tout obtenu. Son amante lui faisait l'effet d'un vêtement trop petit, ou d'un fruit trop pressé: elle ne lui convenait plus. De plus, depuis qu'elle excellait dans son style de combat, elle avait entendu dire qu'Uranus faiblissait.

Oh bien sûr qu'elle vit la queue fouettante du démon arriver derrière elle. Elle s'était placée à l'arrière en sachant que les occasions seraient bonnes. Les deux autres, imbéciles, n'y virent que du feu.

Roxanne s'écarta et le monstre faucha Uranus. Tout simplement.

Et d'une.

.

Neideen n'était pas moins fière qu'Uranus. Plutôt bourrine, aussi. Lorsqu'elle la rencontra, Roxanne tomba plus amoureuse qu'elle l'avait jamais été de sa précédente compagne. Neideen avait perdu un œil et arborait un bandeau noir assorti d'un air canaille tout à fait sexy, selon elle. Et cette manière si adroite de compenser son faible champ de vision! _Il me la faut_ , songea aussitôt Roxanne – sans qu'il fût clair dans son esprit s'il s'agissait ou de la technique ou de la guerrière. Et naturellement, elle n'eut pas à choisir: elle obtint les deux sans complication.

Neideen était une fine mouche, qui misait tout sur sa capacité de perception du yoki. Une numéro neuf, de surcroît. Elle se montra bien plus suspicieuse qu'Uranus. Les mines de Roxanne la laissèrent perplexe, tout d'abord, aussi la nouvelle numéro vingt-quatre les abandonna rapidement. Elle se contenta de la suivre, patiemment. Elle s'entraîna vivement à capter et manipuler le yoki, au point qu'elle réussit même à perdre pile l'œil qu'elle voulait, sans souffrir d'autres dommages, lors d'une chasse à l'éveillé. Cette perte lui attira la compassion de Neideen qui, bonne camarade, lui proposa d'elle-même de lui apprendre à se battre en compensant ce handicap. Roxanne accepta avec enthousiasme.

Elles s'entraînèrent longuement et Neideen découvrit que son élève était douée. Roxanne devint même un challenge, pour elle. Leurs entraînements s'intensifièrent et la numéro vingt-quatre vit bien que son amie prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à leurs rencontres. Finalement, elles participèrent ensemble à une chasse à l'éveillé, et remplirent si bien leur mission que l'Organisation accepta de les laisser continuer ensemble.

Ce soir-là, Roxanne se glissa d'autorité dans la couche de Neideen et l'embrassa violemment, sauvagement, la mordant, lui dévorant presque la langue, avant de l'abandonner à bout de souffle. Le sourire luisant de défi, elle laissa Neideen reprendre sa respiration. Sa guerrière la contempla, ravagée de stupéfaction. Prenant sa fixité pour ce qu'elle était, une reddition, Roxanne se jeta sur elle et l'aspira dans son manège.

Elles s'enlacèrent comme des lianes avides, brûlantes, se nouèrent comme si elles voulaient se fondre, et Neideen dut supplier Roxanne pour obtenir un répit, mais la Changeante refusa de le lui accorder avant l'aube. Elle aurait bien voulu la manger tout entière et boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les doigts enfouis dans la chair de ses cuisses, elle mit chaque centimètre de sa peau presque à vif, à coups de dents, de langue, de nez, et ne la relâcha que lorsque Neideen retomba sur le sol, exsangue. Car c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aimait, sa Neideen, oui, elle l'avait deviné depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, le sourire sur son visage en témoignait. S'il y avait un talent que l'on devait reconnaître à Roxanne, c'était celui-ci: elle savait comprendre la nature profonde des autres, les principes fondamentaux de leurs personnalités comme de leurs styles, et aussi percevoir leurs désirs secrets.

Neideen et elle devinrent plus qu'inséparables. Indétachables. Il était impossible que l'une soit présente quelque part sans l'autre. Neideen continuait d'entraîner Roxanne au combat et Roxanne continuait d'entraîner Neideen dans sa folie passionnée.

Un jour, alors que Roxanne venait de la battre pour la première fois, Neideen l'embrassa avec désespoir. _Ne me quitte pas_ , souffla-t-elle, comme si elle savait. _J'en mourrais_.

Voilà une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Roxanne la Vampire.

Elle avait dû répondre quelque chose comme _Idiote! Mais quelle idée!_ , elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, laisser tomber Neideen n'était pas dans ses projets, pas encore. Elle venait tout juste de l'égaler.

Mais il ne lui fallut pas tant de temps que ça pour la dépasser. À partir de là, sa technique lui sembla vulgaire. Son bandeau sur l'œil lui parut surfait, sa peau défraîchie, son goût lassant, et son plaisir pendant l'amour ridicule.

Roxanne s'éloigna peu à peu, de quoi lui faire suffisamment peur. Et c'est seulement un tout petit peu avant cette chasse à l'éveillé qu'elle eut l'idée de la quitter. Oui! C'était le bon moment! Quelque chose le lui soufflait. Un instinct impérieux, plus fort qu'elle. Elle lui obéit. Pour convaincre son amie que tout était fini, elle lui inventa même une rivale, sans la nommer.

Au cours de cette chasse, Neideen mourut, de manière fort stupide. L'éveillé était plutôt nul, c'était pitié de voir une numéro neuf périr de façon aussi médiocre. Presque par accident. Les deux filles qui les accompagnaient ne comprirent rien à ce qui se passait.

Roxanne, elle, se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, mais que ça tombait bien, finalement. À présent, elle allait pouvoir enlever ce bandeau pathétique.

Sous le tissu noir, son œil brillait, d'argent, entièrement neuf, parfait, et vide.

Et de deux.

.

Roxanne venait d'être nommée numéro onze, à ce moment. Quelques jours plus tard, elle croisa le chemin d'Elizabeth, la numéro cinq. En fait, elle la vit exterminer une dizaine de yomas et fut transportée par son style flamboyant. L'épée d'Elizabeth volait, fendait, fracassait. Son poignet tournait souplement tandis qu'elle maniait sa claymore comme une simple flamberge. En admirant ce ballet gracieux, Roxanne sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et sa bouche s'assécher. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme, les pointes de ses seins se durcirent violemment sous sa plate d'acier.

Elizabeth la crut impressionnée (quoique pas de cette manière-là), et vint la relever gentiment. Sa main était douce, ferme mais sans brutalité. Son sourire était amical sous un regard droit, honnête et sympathique. Alors Roxanne se mit à rire.

Elizabeth rit avec elle, et cela suffit à lui valoir son amitié.

La numéro cinq était très différente de la plupart des chiffres uniques de l'époque: hormis pour la numéro un, qu'on disait plus timide qu'autre chose, toutes les autres occupantes de ces postes de haut-gradées étaient aussi prétentieuses que méprisantes envers les moins puissantes. Elizabeth faisait exception. Elle était fière de sa force, sans doute, mais ne se croyait pas supérieure aux autres pour autant. Ses compagnes à un chiffre la disaient "trop gentille", et toutes les autres "bonne camarade".

Roxanne, elle, n'avait pas bonne réputation. Elle le confia à Elizabeth lorsqu'elles allèrent boire un verre, toutes les deux, peu après leur rencontre. Et ses cils longs, emmêlés, abaissés sur ses yeux humides, étaient une véritable œuvre d'art.

Elizabeth eut alors son sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Roxanne. La numéro onze sentit son estomac flageoler.

 _La réputation, ça ne veut rien dire_ , voilà ce qu'affirma Elizabeth, à ce moment. Elle-même se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait. L'opinion des autres, elles pouvaient bien se la garder. Roxanne ne lui était pas moins sympathique qu'une autre, et si ça en dérangeait qu'elles passent du temps ensemble, eh bien, qu'elles viennent le lui dire en face. On verrait si les candidates étaient nombreuses.

Ensuite, quand Roxanne se mit à pleurer, elle vint l'entourer de ses bras et reposa sa tête de poupée sur son épaule.

La numéro onze, le ventre brûlant, se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elizabeth et elle devinrent amies, et aussi indissociables que Roxanne l'avait été avec les précédentes. Elles partagèrent d'innombrables confidences et fous rires puis, lorsque Roxanne se sentit de lui avouer son admiration, Elizabeth se révéla flattée et accepta de lui montrer sa technique.

Un jour, lors d'une mission qu'elles accomplissaient ensemble, Roxanne commit une erreur, bénigne, certes, mais qui obligea Elizabeth à se mettre gravement en danger pour la secourir. L'éveillé tué, la numéro onze versa des larmes de honte et supplia son amie de lui pardonner. Mais Elizabeth, au lieu de répondre, se rua sur elle et l'enlaça à l'étouffer, tremblante d'une terreur rétrospective. Cotonneuse, Roxanne se dégagea, juste assez pour l'embrasser maladroitement sur les lèvres. Puis elle rougit, s'écarta, voulut s'excuser. Elizabeth ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Au bout d'un moment, elles éclatèrent d'un rire gêné et soulagé, conscientes de l'immondice qui les entourait et de la bizarrerie qu'il y avait à s'embrasser à qui mieux mieux au milieu de tripes de yoma en charpie.

Elles attendirent de s'être suffisamment éloignées de la ville qui les avait appelées pour s'arrêter. Là, sans se nettoyer, elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, affamées.

Elles luttèrent à armes égales dans les branchages, riant de leur maladresse à se débarrasser de leurs armures et du reste de leur attirail. Elizabeth prit les devants et se montra plus douce que personne l'avait jamais été pour Roxanne. Celle-ci s'abandonna à ses bras et à ses baisers, figée sur place par le désir le plus violent qu'elle ait jamais éprouvé.

Aucune des autres ne lui avait résisté autant: elle se sentait faible, comme un yoma qui se serait privé d'entrailles trop longtemps.

Elizabeth et Roxanne devinrent le nouveau tandem inévitable de l'Organisation. Elles accumulèrent les chasses réussies, jusqu'à ce que Roxanne acquière la même aisance qu'Elizabeth à l'épée.

Ensuite, bien sûr, les choses se dégradèrent. Roxanne commença à s'ennuyer. Elle méprisait ce style, qui ne constituait plus un réel amusement depuis qu'elle l'avait maîtrisé. De même, la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour sa compagne s'était affadie. Elle s'en ouvrit à Elizabeth qui en fut peinée, mais ne chercha pas à la retenir. Elle tenta même de lui dissimuler sa douleur, ce qui agaça profondément Roxanne. Cela aurait été plus facile si Elizabeth s'était fâchée ou avait tenté de la garder. Si elle avait été envahissante, au lieu de se montrer aussi _gentille_ , comme toujours. Quelque chose en Roxanne haïssait sa droiture autrefois tant admirée: à cause de cela, il lui serait plus dur de… Bon. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

Elle consentit à revenir, sans avertir Elizabeth que ça ne serait que pour une nuit. Au cours de cette soirée – l'une des plus torrides quelle ait jamais vécue –, Roxanne libéra un peu trop violemment son yoki. Elizabeth se porta à son secours immédiatement et lui prêta le sien pour la retenir. Roxanne, feignant un éveil de plus en plus inévitable, utilisa ses pouvoirs – chère Neideen – pour s'aligner sur Elizabeth et l'entraîna avec elle. Encore. Encore plus fort. Aussi fort qu'elle-même s'accrochait à son humanité et y revenait. Elle vit les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandir de surprise un instant, avant que son amie ne franchisse la limite.

Alors, redevenue humaine, Roxanne pleura sur sa compagne perdue.

Mais, pour la première fois, Elizabeth se moqua d'elle.

 _Épargne-moi ça_ , lui dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. _Et tue-moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu me dis que tu refuses, je te mange_.

Roxanne ne chercha pas à la contredire – quelle importance? D'un geste, elle lui trancha la tête.

Et de trois.

.

Après quoi, Roxanne pleura, véritablement, oui, c'était sincère, tout autant que chaque sentiment, amour, passion, désir, envie, ennui, agacement, haine, qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Uranus, Neideen, Elizabeth.

Elle ne connaissait pas les numéros au-dessus du numéro cinq. On disait la quatre folle à lier, la trois douée d'un talent de lecture du yoki exceptionnel – chose que Roxanne possédait déjà –, la deux excellente en tous domaines, et sans autre technique particulière qu'une chance insolente dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Restait la numéro un, que personne ne connaissait vraiment.

À ce moment-là, Roxanne se sentit abominablement seule. Elle n'avait plus personne, ni rien à désirer, à espérer, à copier. Elle venait d'atteindre le numéro cinq, et elle se sentait pâle, fade, fragile, insignifiante, vide et sans épaisseur.

Car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un parasite sans hôte pour l'accueillir?

.


	4. Roxanne la Vampire - partie 2

**Roxanne la Vampire – 2e partie**

 _Suite et fin du précédent._

 _Disclaimer: Claymore est la propriété de Norihiro Yagi._

 _Rating: T-M_

.

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre, Cassandre? Ça n'avait pas été facile de t'approcher. Tu m'es demeurée hermétique pendant longtemps, mais avant cela, avant même que nous faisions connaissance, tu étais déjà lointaine.

J'avais dû batailler ferme pour découvrir qui tu étais. On savait toutes que la numéro un était une solitaire. Inatteignable. Toujours par monts et par vaux. Impossible à approcher. Qu'à cela ne tienne! J'avais décidé de te trouver. Je voulais savoir. Te découvrir.

Il m'a fallu du temps. De longues heures de traque, entre deux massacres de yomas. Tu occupais tout mon temps libre, alors même que je ne connaissais pas ton visage. J'avais presque été jusqu'à supplier mon référent de me donner des indices. Sur toi, ton nom, ton apparence. Ton pouvoir. Comme toutes les autres l'ignoraient, il s'est mis à m'obséder. J'ai cherché désespérément qui pouvait savoir, mais à l'évidence, tous ceux qui l'avaient vu n'étaient plus là pour témoigner. Cela ne me rendait que plus fébrile, l'imagination aidant. Et puis, j'ai compris qu'il me faudrait te rencontrer.

Ça s'est fait sur un coup de chance. Un des rares jours où tu es rentrée à l'Organisation. Tu m'as surprise, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette simplicité, à ta coupe courte, garçonne. Et ces oreilles étonnantes! J'imaginais une silhouette longiligne, élégante, une féminité exacerbée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas été déçue, ou alors, pas longtemps. Très vite, ton étrangeté m'a encore plus fascinée que ton mystère. Peu à peu, je gravissais les échelons. Je me suis hissée au rang de numéro deux, dans l'espoir de me rapprocher de toi. Je te suivais, de loin, en usant de la bonne vieille technique de détection du yoki de Neideen. Impossible, pourtant, de me rapprocher suffisamment pour découvrir ta technique.

Et puis, j'ai découvert tes traces. Les tronçons immondes que tu laissais derrière toi. Des petits morceaux. Déchiquetés. La première fois, j'en ai frémi, de toutes mes fibres. Quelle pouvait être cette technique qui ne laissait que des miettes derrière elle? Que leur faisais-tu? Crois-moi, Cassandre, j'ai tout imaginé. J'en perdais la tête. J'en rêvais la nuit. Je te voyais, imposante, démembrant des éveillés à tour de bras, de toutes les façons possibles. Je te voyais me poursuivre avec gourmandise et me capturer, avant de me la faire subir à ton tour. Peu à peu, j'ai rêvé de toi et de moi dans diverses autres situations, toutes moins avouables les unes que les autres. Je me réveillais en sueur, dévorée d'envie et de fureur. Parfois j'en venais à te détester. Tu me mettais en rage, à m'échapper. Jamais encore cela n'avait été aussi difficile de me rapprocher d'un de mes coups de cœur. Jamais encore je n'avais eu autant de mal à cerner quelqu'un.

Et puis nous nous sommes connues. J'étais surprise. Je te croyais farouche: tu étais surtout craintive. Si peu sûre de toi-même, malgré ton rang. Et gauche. Gauchère, d'ailleurs. Et toujours, tu me résistais, m'opposant une invisible barrière. Il était si difficile de rompre la distance que tu entretenais si bien! J'ai cru que je ne parviendrais jamais à mes fins. Te séduire fut une gageure. Au départ, te voyant rougir, je me léchais les babines en me disant que je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi. J'allais te dévorer crue, toute numéro un que tu soies. Je n'en doutais pas. Mais tu m'as tant résisté que j'ai fini par me poser des questions. J'ai failli désespérer, tu sais? Jamais personne ne m'avait mise dans une telle situation d'échec. Que de tourments, ma Cassandre! Quand enfin tout a basculé, j'ai failli ne pas y croire. Pourtant, tu me tombais dans les bras.

Même après, lorsque je t'ai eue, tu m'échappais toujours. Tu m'interdisais de te suivre, de combattre à tes côtés. C'était insupportable. Je devais subir l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir. T'attendre. Ça me rendait folle. J'ai tout essayé pour te convaincre de me laisser venir, te connaître jusqu'au bout, même de te provoquer. D'abord gentiment, puis de façon moqueuse. Je me moquais de toi. J'exigeais de pouvoir te donner un surnom. Je t'appelais Cassandre du Plaisir Solitaire pour t'humilier. Cela n'a servi à rien. Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'oser te suivre, t'espionner. Et quand j'ai su… Ha! Quand j'ai su!

Oh Cassandre, tu te souviens de notre première fois? Tu étais si timide! C'était incroyable. Une vraie pucelle. On eût dit que c'était moi l'aînée. J'ai dû m'occuper de tout. Et en même temps, ça ne me déplaisait pas. Depuis le temps que je mouillais mes collants pour toi. Tu avait l'air si fragile, lorsque je t'ai dévêtue et effleurée pour la première fois! Ta cicatrice était fraîchement recousue. J'ai léché le sang qui s'en échappait encore, depuis la base de ton cou jusqu'à ta poitrine, et là, j'ai vu tes seins raides et tendus vers moi comme s'ils m'appelaient. Je leur ai rendu hommage du mieux que j'ai pu, et tu te tendais sous moi, comme jamais. Ensuite je suis descendue tout le long de ta couture en suçotant ton sang, te pinçant, parfois, ce qui te faisait tantôt sursauter, tantôt frissonner. Et tu as aimé cela jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bas de ton ventre et que j'y reste. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un gémir comme toi, ma jolie. C'était incroyablement flatteur. Moi-même je perdais la tête en épousant tes chairs secrètes. Tu avais un goût de poussière et de sang, Cassandre, et je le confesse, j'adorais ça, _moi_. Tu étais sacrément égoïste, tu te souviens? Je pouvais rêver pour que tu me caresses pendant que je prenais soin de toi. Je me disais que mon tour viendrait après, et tu sais que je suis patiente. Mais lorsque j'avais fini et que tu t'étais tue, égosillée, tu me regardais toujours avec surprise, comme si tu t'étonnais que cela s'arrête déjà.

J'ai peut-être un goût de merde – et après tout, tu es la mieux placée pour le dire –, mais tu ne peux nier que j'étais bonne, pas vrai?

Toi non plus tu n'étais pas mal, remarque. La souplesse de ton cou te rendait capable de merveilles, Cassandre, et personne ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme toi. Il faut dire que tu m'as rendue plus folle que n'importe quelle autre, aussi. Mais ce n'était pas juste ça. Tes doigts étaient agiles, eux aussi, probablement cette élasticité incroyable. Et leur longueur! Ah, tu étais faite pour m'aimer, je le sentais, chaque fois que je me trouvais avec toi. C'était à en perdre jusque ses derniers souvenirs, nous deux, à chaque fois. Au point que j'ai même espéré ne jamais avoir à te quitter. Je ne l'envisageais jamais vraiment, ni pour toi, ni pour les autres. Pas avant que le moment n'arrive. Sauf que tu m'as préféré cette petite conne. Je l'ai goûtée, elle aussi, avant de la regarder mourir. Pas longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouvais.

Le pire, tu sais, c'est que tu étais vraiment la numéro un. Tu es la seule qui m'ait un peu manqué après. Quand j'ai pris ta place, je pensais encore à toi. À toi seule. Aucune des autres ne m'a plus intéressée, a posteriori. N'es-tu pas fière? Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre fidèle. C'est rare de ma part, tu sais. J'ai regretté nos caresses, une fois seule au sommet. Il m'est même venu à l'esprit une idée saugrenue: m'attacher à une éveillée. Une forte. Mais après réflexion, il n'y en avait pas d'assez puissante pour m'intéresser. Et je n'étais pas complètement folle non plus.

Je ne sais plus quel nom te donner. Il y en a trop qui t'iraient bien. Cassandre traîne-poussière. Cassandre mange-le-sol. Cassandre ramasse-miettes. Cassandre bouffe-moi-la… oh non, ça ne serait pas très élégant! À voir comment tu te tortilles par terre, on pourrait dire aussi Cassandre le Serpent. Mais ça serait encore trop racé pour toi.

Allez, racle, lèche, ma Cassandre. Comme guerrière, tu étais la plus sale, la plus hideuse, la plus implacable, aussi. Pas étonnant que tu aies été la meilleure amante que j'ai jamais eue.

Et maintenant que tu t'es laissée aller à me dévorer les bras et les jambes, que je gis à tes pieds, ou plutôt, face à ton corps, arqué, aine en avant, jambes écartées, comme si tu attendais encore quelque chose de moi, je ris. Je ris comme une folle, parce que tu n'as pas changé, ma petite mange-cailloux. Tu faisais comme si tu détestais ta technique, et pourtant, quelque part, tu l'aimais bien, pas vrai? Alors pas la peine de faire ta dégoûtée. Tes "Vraiment dégueulasse. Tu as un goût de merde.", ça ne prend pas avec moi. Tu sais bien à quoi t'attendre, à suçoter la tête d'une guerrière, pas vrai?

Tu as l'air surprise que je m'amuse, même comme ça, poupée brisée, démembrée, en ton pouvoir. C'est que ça me rappelle l'époque où tu ne faisais pas autant la fine bouche. Et je ris encore de voir, Cassandre, ma douce, que malgré ta haine, ton dégoût, ma chair te fait toujours saliver d'envie.

.


End file.
